Hurting and Healing
by Mew Mafa
Summary: Kisshu tries to kill himself, but Ichigo finds him and brings home. While healing him, she discovers her fealings for him and.. well, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1 Hurting

**Mew Mafa: Dear Readers, this is my first English _prose_-fanfic and I'm SO nervous!**

**Mamoru:*reads something* Don't be! It's not THAT bad.**

**Mafa:Shut up! You don't know... Hey, what are you reading?**

**Mamoru: Um... n-nothing!**

**Mafa: Hey, that my Story!*starts fighting***

**Angel of Darkness: *sight * Baka...*to readers* Read and Review or *dramatic music plays***

**Hurting and Healing**

**Chapter 1 "Hurting"**

„Go to hell you stupid alien! "**- **Kisshu just smirked, watching the cat-girl scream and shout.

Ichigo was fuming.

This idiot and hentai ruined her perfect date with Masaya! They were in the park and almost_ kissing! _But Rouy called and screamed into her poor ear she should go and help the other Mew Mews.

But the only one she found was Kisshu - her _favorite_ stalker.

And it begun... "You baka, hentai, stalker, crazy, obsessed Alien! What the fuck are you doing here!? Why do you have to appear, when I'm on a date?!"

"But Kitten - said `the crazy stalker` - you should thank me. I saved you from this stupid human." He closed his eyes and nodded, feeling satisfied.

Ichigo gripped her thees:"Don't talk about Aoyama-kun like this! He's much better than you Alien."

Kisshu felt something strange in his heard, but he grinned and forced a laugh,"Kitty, you're a racist. That's bad..."

"Shut up! I hate you!" - Ichigo screamed, not thinking of the meaning of this words.

Kisshu froze. He wasn't expecting her to say _this _3 words. He felt, like his heard broke into peaces.

But Ichigo didn't notice it. After this words came out, she calmed down. She looked at the silent Kisshu.

_'What's with him?'_-she thought, looking at his pale face. _'He's your enemy!_'-screamed a voice in her head.

Kisshu was thinking_ '...hate you, hate you...'_ He looked up. '_She wants me to die!'_ He grinned stupidly to himself. "If you want it... I'll do it..." - he mumbled .  
"What?" - Ichigo asked, but Kisshu didn't listen to her. He laughed and teleported away, without a single word.

'_What...just happened?_-Ichigo thought-_Ak, why do I care?! He is a stupid Alien!'_ And with this thoughts the cat mew mew run of to find her Friends.

Meanwhile with Kisshu. The green haired alien was sitting on the Tokyo Tower and looked at the cars and humans.

_'They are so little and...so stupid_' - he thought. His thoughts traveled to his people, his _dead_ family, and his adoptive parents.

_'I have to save them!' _

But he couldn't... _She_ hated him!

_'Pai and Taruto are much better warriors.'_ He looked down._ 'If she wants me to die...' _He took a deep breath and stud up. Steeping into the nothing of the air, he thought, how great it would be too jump from here and disappear._ 'No broken heard, no pain, no hate' - _he thought, wanting to take another steep.

Suddenly he stepped back, frightened by his own thoughts. '_What am I doing?' _- he thought in horror.

"I don't want to die." - he said aloud. Shaking his head, he teleported away. He wanted to see his kitten again.

'_His kitten'_ hasn't found her friends, and so decided to go back to Masaya. _'Aoyama-kun...' _- she thought dreamily, looking into his wonderful brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I had to-" Masaya interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips. Ichigo blushed and smiled shyly. "You have to save the world, I understand it." - said Masaya and kissed her. Ichigo closed her eyes and kissed back.

He saw it. His kitten kissed by this bastard. He grinned, but a tear slid down his cheek and betrayed him. His heard broke again. _'I don't want to live like this._ _See her with this human every day, and_ _know, that she won't be mine. Never.' _He took a deep breath and teleported away.

Ichigo walked home, happily. Masaya loved her, she saved Tokyo again, her friends were alright and she got ride of Kisshu.

_'Kisshu?' _- she thought suddenly. He looked so strange, so...hurt, after she had said, she hated him.

_'He is my enemy' _- she reminded herself. But still...

Meanwhile she arrived home and wanted to unlock her door, when she noticed red drops near the flowers. Confused she reached out to find it was..._'Blood?' _She looked into the garden. Near the tress was lying something...or someone. Ichigo came closer and screamed.

It was Kisshu! Covered in blood.

_'What has he done?'_


	2. Chapter 2 Kisshus fun, Ichigos Horror!

**Mafa:Dear readers, the 2 chapter is up!*jumps up and down***

**Mamoru:LEMON time!**

**Mafa:WTF? I can't write lemons! **

**Mamoru:T_T**

**Angel of Darkness: But you _want_ to write it.**

**Mafa:Hell NO! If you want a Lemon, write it yourself!*Leaves the guys***

** .D.:And what now?**

**Mamoru:*smirk* LEMON! **

**Chapter 2 "Kisshu's fun and Ichigo's horror"**

Ichigo stroke the green hair. Kisshu turned in her bed and moaned softly. _'I hope, I could help him.'_-thought the red head. She stoke him again, and wondered about it. It felt strange...but she though, he needed it. After she had brought him home, into her own room, she started healing him. He had a wound on his shoulder and leg, and a very deep on his stomach. She cleaned his wounds, and nearly screamed. Blood was leaking out of it and wouldn't stop! And Ichigo had no clue how to heal an alien. So she took a deep breath, hoping that the Mew Aqua in her body would heal him. And it worked. Thanks God!

Now she was sitting near him and watching her enemy sleep peacefully, like a child. She had lied him on her own bed and now it was full of blood. But she didn't care, as long as he was save.

Ichigo had no clue where he got those wounds. But she found his sai-swords near him and wondered, if he tried to kill himself._ 'But why?'_

She sighted and glanced at the clock. Nealy midnight. She looked at Kisshu. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she couldn't sleep on the floor! So she carefully climbed into the bed and snuggled close to him. She could hear his breathing and soon joined him in the world of dreams.

* * *

Ichigo woke up because she felt something strange on her leg. She opened her eyes and looked down. A pale hand was stroking her tights. She looked up and meet face to face with a smirking Kisshu. "Good morning, kitten - he pured - did you sleep well?"

Ichigo screamed and jumped out of the bed. "W-what are you doing?!"-she hissed, forgetting last night.

Kisshu's smirk turned into a sweet smile. "I wanted to thank kitten for taking care of me." Suddenly he moaned and lied a hand on his stomach. Ichigo jumped to him, worried. "Are you OK?"

"Just fine, 'cause kitten healed me"- he smiled. Ichigo sighted in relieve and sat on the bed, near him.

"Do you need something - she asked - Do you want to eat or drink?"

Kisshu shook his head. "Nope, not really, but I wouldn't say 'no' to a bath." He smirked to himself, but Ichigo didn't noticed it.

"OK" - she said.

She helped him to get up and go to the bathroom. While the tube filed with water, she helped him to lie down. He took of his clothes and trowed them on the floor. Ichigo filed the tube with soap. "What is it?" - asked the alien.

"That will help you to wash the blood of." - she said collecting his clothes. She took out a towel for him and smiled, watching him blow a bubble. To say the true, she was happy, because the bubbles covered his body. So she wouldn't see_ something_ she didn't want to. Meanwhile, the water was ready and Kisshu had stopped playing and relaxed.

"Thanks kitten" - he whispered.

" I think, we should wash your hair first." - she said and spread some shampoo on his hair.

"Key."- the alien relaxed, enjoying the touch of his kitten, while she massaged his hair.

Ichigo never felt something soft like his hair. It felt silky and smelled like oranges. Soon she was ready and dried it.

"Could you take a bath with me?" - he asked suddenly.

"Um, no." - said the cat mew, not knowing what to do.

"Please - he begged – That will heal me much faster, that any medicine."

Ichigo was hesitating. Sure she wanted him no recover faster, so he would go home, before her parents notice, that she had an alien in her room, but... _take a bath with him_? That was to much...

"OK, - she blushed - close you eyes."

As he did so, she slipped out of her dress, climbed into the tube and sat behind him. Not knowing what to do, she took the soup and started massaging his shoulders. He sighted and relaxed.

"That's nice." - he whispered. Ichigo smiled, hoping that her touch will heal him. After she was ready she wanted to steep out of the bathtub, but... how? She was naked in a bathroom with a naked alien!

She wanted to say to him, he should close his eyes again, but...

"Should I wash your hair?" - he asked. Without giving her the possibility to answer, he turned around, grabbed her arm and twisted her around, so she was sitting with her back to him. He took the soap and sped it on her shoulders. "Kitty is tens – he mumbled – thats not good! How does kitty think, she is going to save this planed? Don't worry, I'll make you feel better." He massaged her shoulders, and Ichigo started relaxing, 'cause his touch was amazing. She really was tired from saving the world every day.***Warning! Now comes the LEMON scene, from here to the end of the chapter. (Stops only at Ichigo's thoughts)You have been warned. Don't like, don't read!**

Suddenly his hands slipped from her shoulders and stared massaging her breasts. Ichigo froze, not knowing what to do.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" - she whispered.

"Pleasuring my kitten." - was the answer. He kissed her neck, and his lips moved lower, where he nibbled at her skin.

"Stop..." - she pleaded, feeling something warm between her legs.

"No, I know you want it too - his tonger licked from her neck to her shoulder, while one of his hands left her breast and slipped lower – 'cause your precious Aoyama-kun never pleases you like this." He buried his head into her neck and bite her. Ichigo gasped.

"Please kitten – he hugged her tighter – I need you so much, I waited for this moment so long."

His hand reached her clit, but wasn't touching it...yet.

"I dreamed of you so many nights, but I don't want you love in my dreams or fantasies. I want you to love me right there and now." His hands were trembling, he couldn't control himself. She was so close, so dam close! Still he couldn't touch her against her will. He loved her too much.

Ichigo's heard was beating fast. She never felt something like this. Her head wasn't thinking clearly. She felt the aria between her legs heat up. His touch was amazing, his words touched her heart. But...was this lust or has she fallen in love with him? It certainly wasn't lust. If it is lust, she wouldn't think about it and just jump into his arms and...

Ichigo closed her eyes, hoping this was just a bad dream and she could wake up would live her _normal_ life. But he was waiting patiently for her answer. She turned around to look into his eyes. Hunger and fear. He was telling the true. He loved her. If he didn't, he would seduce her and, after he would get what he wants, leave and never return. But he was waiting. Suddenly she felt something in her heart, not pity or fear. No, it was...love.

Yeah, love! She never felt something wonderful like this. Not even to Masaya.

She smiled at him. "What are you waiting for?" - she grinned.

Kisshu's face lit up. "You mean?..."

Ichigo nodded, blushing.

Kisshu pulled her close and twisted her around, so she found herself laing in the tube, with her head above the water, and Kisshu leaning close to her. He grinned, lowering his head to bite and suck her neck, to leave plenty of read marks. Ichigo moaned and threw her arms around his neck, stroking his soft green hear. Kisshu pured, enjoying her touch, and his hand slit lower and stooped near her entrance. Ichigo gasped as he trusted a finger into her opening: it hurt so much! She pulled him closer and stroke his back with her claws. Kisshu hissed in pain, but didn't say a thing. He wanted to stretch her, but she was so innocent, so he started slow. Soon she got used to him touching her and felt pleasure, instead of pain. She gasped and moaned, blushing darkly, seeing Kisshu smirk. "Kitten likes that, huh?" - he purred into her ear and trusted another finger into her. Ichigo moaned louder and slid her hands to his bare chest. He was to much busy kissing and liking her neck, so she could have a look and his well toned chest.

He was pail. And skinny. But still had mussels, not so good like Masaya, but when she reached out so touch him, they were hard. She slit her hand up and down his chest, stroking his lovingly. He stopped playing with her and leaned his forehead to hers and moaned softly. Ichigo was happy to see him like this and continued. Suddenly and idea came to her. She smirked to herself, took her hands away from him and, ignoring his disappointed growl, leaned in and liked his chest. Kisshu hissed in surprise and then moaned, first softly and then louder. She grinned and then started sucking on his nipple. Kisshu moaned and, with his fingers still inside her, pumped faster. Ichigo moaned and bite him.

Kisshu could feel himself growing hard and hoped his kitten was ready, for he couldn't take this out long. He kissed her lips a couple of times and then pulled away. He grasped her legs and spread them. Ichigo glanced at him, confused. He grinned and dived under water.

Ichigo let out a scream, grasped him roughly by the hair and pulled him out.

"What are you doing? Do you want to kill yourself again?!" - she screamed. Kisshu shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I wanted to taste kitten." - he said simply. Ichigo blushed and let go. "B-but you can't... it's... you can't breathe under water!"

"Of course I can – said the alien – my race doesn't need air."

"Oh, I thought..." - Ichigo blushed, not knowing what to do or say. The mood was ruined. But not for Kisshu. He leaned closer to her legs and looked at her with big and hungry eyes. "So, may I?"

"May what?"

Kisshu liked his lips, "May I taste my kitten?"

Ichigo blushed darker, and looked like a tomato, "Sure."

Kisshu dived once more and Ichigo let out a scream of pleasure, as his lips touched her clit. It felt so good! But at first she was a little ashamed of herself and didn't dear to moan. But soon this feeling disappeared and left only pleasure. She found herself stroking his hair and pushing his head further.

As for Kisshu he was happier then ever. Not only his kitten was letting him touch her and enjoying his touch, also she touched him and he felt hope. Maybe she will love him. He licked her entrance and smirked to himself, hearing his kitten moan. She tasked...good. No, wonderful, amazing or... He couldn't describe it. She tasked like strawberries mixed with cherries and lemon and... He blushed, as his thoughts traveled further. He wanted her. Badly. And she was ready. So what was he waiting for? He licked her one last time. _'Sweet and salty' _- he thought Then he got up, to see his kitty. She was red as a tomato and smiling happily. He grinned and laid on top of her. But she looked at him, a little confused and then smirked for a moment. "Wait... I want... I... please... I want to..." She blushed darker, and looked at him pleadingly. He looked at her confused and hurt. '_Doesn't she want_ _me?' _Ichigo rolled her eyes and pushed him off her. Kisshu was surprised at first, but when she grasped his arm and pulled him in a standing position and made sit down on the edge of the tube... Then it hit him. He blushed like mad, but did nothing to distract her. Ichigo blushed also, but she wanted to please him and... taste him too. She blushed darker as she saw _it_. He had grown hard and big by now, and Ichigo was hesitating. Sure she wanted to please him but... maybe she wasn't ready to take _this _step. Hell, she only discovered that she loves an alien! Kisshu wasn't ready either. He grasped her hands and pressed her down. Ichigo blushed and looked at him surprised. "You don't need to do that..." - he whispered. Ichigo eyes widened. She could feel him between her legs. "If you aren't ready, I understand." He smiled "And I am not sex obsessed. " - he added. Ichigo put her hands around his neck. "And I'm ready for you." - she said and kissed the green haired alien.

* * *

Pleasure, pleasure, and more pleasure. Moans, pants and screams filled he Momumiya house and one last scream. Then silence. The two lovers were laing in the water and breathing heavily. Kisshu was the first to catch breath and stand up. He got out of the tube dried himself and helped his kitty to get up. Then he took her bridstlyle and carried into her room. Both laid on her bed, under the covers. Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo and snuggled into her neck. Ichigo stroke his green hair lovingly. She was almost asleep as she heard Kisshu softly call her name. "What?" - she asked, not opening her eyes. "Kitty, I want to ask you..." "What?" "Was this lust or do you lo-like me?" "Yep, I love you." – whispered the mew mew. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but her alien-lover wouldn't let her. "And what about your human?" "What human?" "Masaya, your precious Aoyama-kun."

Silence.

He waited patiently, but after 5 minutes became nervous. What if he really was nothing for her? Only a good thing to pass the time...

At last she answered: "I don't know. I love him, but-" "I knew it!"

Ichigo´s eyes widened, as the alien jumped out of the bed and screamed at her. "You don´t love me! For you I´m only a toy to pass you time, until you get to your stupid human!" A tear slid down his cheek. He loved her so much, but she...

"I´m not like you – she screamed – I slept with you, because I love you!" She sobbed and Kisshu had to control himself, not to comfort her. "I´m scared. I love..loved Aoyama-kun, and now I have discovered, that I love you!" She looked at him "And I´m scared, that you will leave me now!" Kisshu wiped his tears off and sat on the edge off her bed. "I love you, Ichigo. And I will never leave you." He smirked "Not even, if you want me to." Ichigo giggled and Kisshu kissed her. "Could you stay with me till morning?" - she asked. The alien climbed into the bad and snuggled close to her. "Kitty, promise, that you won´t leave me. Never." Ichigo sighed. "OK" Kisshu kissed her neck. "I love you so much..." "I love you too." - said the cat mew mew and giggled, as she saw, that her alien had drove to sleep. Soon she followed.


End file.
